1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buggy with a frame and at least one wheel provided with a braking mechanism. The braking mechanism is movable between a free position wherein the wheel is rotatable, and a braking position wherein the rotation of the wheel is limited.
2. Description of the Related Art
A buggy or a stroller for transporting a child normally comprises at least three wheels which are interconnected by a frame. The wheels are usually connected to the frame using suitable axles allowing rotation of the wheels with as little friction as possible. A buggy is additionally provided with a seat assembly to comfortably hold the child. A stroller is usually furthermore provided with push bars allowing the stroller to be pushed.
For instance, when placing the child in the seat assembly, it is favourable when the stroller is provided with a brake. Limiting the rotation of at least one of the wheels, preferably two, prevents the stroller from rolling backward due to a force in the backward direction when placing the child in the seat. Also, in other circumstances, a braking mechanism comes in hand, for instance on sloping surfaces or simply for preventing any movement of the stroller.
In the known buggies, the braking mechanism can be moved between a free position wherein the wheel is allowed to rotate, and a braking position wherein at least one of the wheels is locked, preventing any substantial movement of the stroller. A known braking mechanism includes clamping means which engages an outer surface of the wheel. Such a mechanism is hard to be moved to the braking position due to a strong clamping action of the clamping means on the wheel.